gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ Stuff I've archived your talk page and semi-protected it so hopefully new users and vandals will leave you alone. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Tom Talk 15:09, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hi Tom, I clicked on the link and it states the wiki doesn't exist. You sure you wrote out the right link? Dan the Man 1983 16:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :I ain't worried about it, because in the past we have had the same happen with Bully and Bully Fanon wiki, where a user who was in a dispute with myself and a few others at the time start his own Bully wiki and it never went anywhere. It's not really a problem until he starts advertising his wiki on here. Dan the Man 1983 16:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Who the hell deleted my "Cesar Vialpando's Red savanna" page? What the hell was the problem with it? Was there a page about it? No. Was it wrong? No. Did it contain new information? Yes. So I'm waiting for your answer. Please let me know who did this. I am starting to get really annoyed about deleting valid pages.XXLVenom998 19:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC)XXLVenom998 21:27, September 15, 2011 (CET) Promoted to administrator I've promoted you to administrator. I think you should be repromoted to bureaucrat too but I'd rather Dan agree to it instead of just making the promotion myself. This way you can get back to work without having to wait, cos Dan's been semi-active for a bit. Jeff (talk| ) 18:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ok thanks, if you look at my talk page archive 4 you can see that Dan said I could be a Bureaucrat again if I came back but I'm happy to wait to see if he still feels that way, I don't really need the ability to promote users right now anyway :). Have I missed much? Tom Talk 18:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Good to see you here again Tom :) -- Ilan xd 18:46, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Nice to have you back. Winter Moon 02:39, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Since both me and Jeff agree, I have made you a B'crat, which was agreed upon in the past that if you ever return you would be returned to B'crat. Dan the Man 1983 19:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) GTA 5 trailer So, what do you think? -- Ilan xd 16:43, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I hope that ALL San Andreas will return! -- Ilan xd 16:47, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me? Who gave you permission to delete my page? I created a page for the Galil, a rifle that I saw in the trailer. -- Ilan xd 17:20, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Then delete the gaili page, or I will propose it for deletion and offer enough proof to have it deleted. :I will delete all pages that are made up of speculation, there are a lot of guns that look similar to that gun, it could be anyone of them. Tom Talk 17:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Now that I am over it Now that I am over it not being Vice City, I am looking forward to this game now haha! Dan the Man 1983 18:40, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I really wanted Vice City, I'm still praying that you can get a flight there (I know there is almost no chance of that) ;). Los Santos looks amazing though and despite my initial thoughts of the protagonist I'm pretty confident it will be a great game. Tom Talk 18:54, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Also check out the new message wall feature on the L.A. Noire Wiki, it replaces talk pages and is kind of like facebook. Tom Talk 18:55, November 2, 2011 (UTC) gta Hey Tom, do you think instead of having "It is the next game in the Grand Theft Auto series." It should be " It is the next installment in the Grand Theft Auto series" ? Publowle 15:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Link http://www.rockstargames.com/newswire/article/19471/grand-theft-auto-v-official-announcement.html Here's the link to Rockstar's announcement of GTA V. I assume the link doesn't confirm that LS won't be in Southern California? GTAV screenshots We don't have a template specifically for GTAV screenshots yet. I'll make one, but til then just use . I also moved your images to File:Protagonist-GTAV.png and File:Protagonist-GTAV-headshot-rear.png. Jeff (talk| ) 19:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :I just made Template:Gtav screenshot. Now I have to figure out how to add it to the menu. Jeff (talk| ) 19:21, November 3, 2011 (UTC) City infobox template I can't fix it. For some reason it's displaying "nowiki" tags, but when I try to edit the template itself there aren't any of those. The problem might be Wikia's fault and not ours. Wikia's been having some sort of technical issues lately. Like, over on Bully Wiki there was this thing where I deleted a page, it didn't show in the deletion log and then I couldn't restore it. So I say leave it alone for a day or two and then complain on Community Central about it if it hasn't been fixed. Jeff (talk| ) 19:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know that either. Could be Wikia's technical difficulties, could be that all the activity here is stressing the software and making it glitch. Jeff (talk| ) 19:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Veindemont Observation Deck Hi could you explain why the page was deleted, i understand it had no content but i am going through a glitch where only on this wikia i can't edit. Whereas on others i can. What would have been there is information :Alright thanks anyway then, I've seen what the screen should look like and i'm missing a bunch of tool bars and i'm not able to type in the main part. So i'll mess around with my account and see what that does. Userpage protection After that vandal's edit to your userpage, I went ahead and protected it fully. Dan the Man 1983 16:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure this is Wcrolas990. I've been after Wikia to rangeblock him, but seems like everyone's asleep at the wheel over on community central. Jeff (talk| ) 17:37, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, do you know what's going on with Wikia at the moment? Tom Talk 18:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC)